Unfamiliar Waters
by Dita
Summary: Small update on Chapter 2 .SM. Set between season 1 and 2 sorry, no Bryn. Turok has a plan to destroy Sinbad.
1. Default Chapter

Part 1  
  
Dermott's sharp hawk eyes scanned the horizon. Even in the black of night, he could still make out the surface of the ocean from the darkness of the sky. Nothing. They had been sailing for ages it seemed, and yet they had not come across land yet. They had lost their direction in a storm a few days back, and neither Sinbad nor Doubar could place their position. Not even Firouz, with all his science gimmicks could figure out where they were. And Rongar had been the first to notice that the stars in the sky did not form any constellations known to any of them.  
  
Where could they be? Dermott wondered for the millionth time. Maeve was being quiet on the topic. She could sense magic tingling in the air, but she didn't want to alert and upset the crew. So she kept it to herself. But she couldn't keep it from Dermott. He could sense the powers acting on them as well. And he knew that as long as the powers wished it so, the Nomad would not find familiar land anywhere. They were virtual prisoners on their own ship.  
  
Dermott sighed. He knew all too well what it was like to be a prisoner. He was held captive in this body. So he knew how Sinbad felt as he paced the deck of the Nomad each day, refusing to go below even to eat.his eyes always searching for land. They wouldn't find it. Dermott was certain of this fact. Maeve was slightly more optimistic, believing that they would eventually sail out of this enchanted area. Dermott wasn't sure if she said that to comfort him or herself. Either way, she didn't tell the crew anything about her suspicions. Not even Sinbad when he asked her if she felt magic at work. Inwardly Dermott knew that Maeve was afraid for all of them. But like always, she put up her mental shields so quickly he couldn't 'feel' anything from her.  
  
It was night now. Another night. And tomorrow would be another day. Sinbad would pace. Doubar would steer the ship in the same direction they had pursued since the storm. Firouz would stand with his magnascope fixed on the horizon. And Rongar would watch over them all as he calmly sharpened his dirks.  
  
Dermott had a feeling that somehow, the Moor knew something was going on as well. The way he looked at Maeve told him this. He knew she was lying to them all. So he sat, and waited. Dermott wished he could ask Rongar what he felt, for the Moor was very perceptive. But that could never be, for Dermott was in no position to ask Rongar anything, nor was Rongar in the position to reveal his thoughts. Dermott shifted his position on the mast as he thought. He felt a kindred spirit in Rongar. They were both trapped in their own ways. Unable to communicate, to contribute what they wanted to.  
  
Blast this body! He thought in anger, and not for the first time. If it hadn't been for that witch none of this would have happened! He blamed Rumina and Rumina alone for his present condition. And he wished desperately that he could console Maeve on that issue. She was in no way to blame. She had stood up to that witch.stared her down while others ran for cover. No. He could never blame Maeve. She had saved them all. But Rumina he could blame, and hate.  
  
Dermott let his thoughts wander to the past as he waited for sleep to claim him. It was difficult to sleep with magic tingling through his feathers at every moment. Distracting in a way that cannot be described. Just as the fingers of sleep began to stroke at his mind, Dermott felt another presence on the ship. A presence - not of that dimension.  
  
*What was that!* His mind perked up immediately. *It couldn't be! Could it?* He thought in wonder. But even as his mind sought out the mind that had just touched his - it vanished, without a trace. Dermott wasn't sure he'd even really felt it. His eyes scanned the deck. No one was down there. No intruder. Nothing. No, he thought to himself, what he felt was not physically present on the ship. Reaching out with his mind again, he found nothing.  
  
*I'm going crazy. * He thought honestly to himself. * This fog is starting to cloud my mind and I'm going crazy. Imagine the foolishness. Maeve will have a fairly good laugh at me when I tell her. And to think I really thought it was -*  
  
There it was again!! Stronger than before, but fading all the same. It didn't matter this time. Dermott felt it and recognized it immediately. He felt the exhaustion and the desire to break through. Felt the frustration and the - fear?. Yes, he felt it all this time. And he felt the direction it was pulling him. Wanting them all to go. **Sinbad**, Dermott thought, **we're going the wrong way!** But there was no time to waste right now. He couldn't wait for Sinbad to wake up and turn the ship around. It was still hours before dawn and not a soul was awake. Not even Maeve's mind was receptive while in slumber. There was no time to wait for them.  
  
As the force began to fade again, Dermott launched himself into the air and headed back the way they had just come from. He couldn't wait for the others to wake. He had to go now! He would have to contact Maeve in the morning. Tell her what happened and have her turn the ship around. But right now he was needed. Dermott beat his wings harder. Forcing himself through the air with incredible speed he didn't know he had. Master Dim Dim needed their help.  
  
*I'm coming. * He called out with his mind. He only hoped that whatever was wrong, he might be able to help in some way.  
  
Part 2  
  
Master Dim Dim sunk to his knees in the dungeon. He failed again, he had not managed to reach Maeve. Trembling from the exertion of such a powerful spell, he leaned back against the cold wall, content to let sleep claim him again. But he was given no such blessing as the heavy door swung violently open.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING OLD MAN" the voice thundered. "What could I possibly do trapped in here Turok" Dim Dim retorted. He wasn't in such poor spirits that he couldn't goad Turok into a fight. "I felt something old man. I know you've been using your powers again. I thought we talked about this already" he said cruelly. "Now I'll have to punish you." With that, beams of black magic shot from Turok's fingers hitting Dim Dim directly in the chest knocking him unconscious immediately. "Try using your powers now old man" he laughed evilly.  
  
Since his body had been reanimated by that foul creature Scratch, Turok had spent every moment of every day planning how to torture and kill Sinbad. Killing him was simply not good enough anymore, he wanted him to suffer. And what better way to do that then to destroy everyone he loved. Starting with that old fool who had raised him to be such a nuisance.  
  
He had immediately travelled to where Dim Dim had been 'imprisoned' where he wasted no time in over-powering that fool and truly imprisoning him. He had conjured the dungeon himself and thrown Dim Dim in it, but somehow he had been unable to completely snuff out the other sorcerer's magic. A fact that truly annoyed him, but he could see no remedy to. So he opted for continually zapping Dim Dim of his strength.  
  
The whole experience thus far had been great fun, he thought, if not slightly boring. He was tired of the old man and his 'antics.' Soon he would contact Sinbad himself - to gloat of course - and to challenge him. Once he lured Sinbad to the isle they were on, nothing could save him, or any of them for that matter.  
  
Turok laughed evilly as he walked away from the damp hole where Dim Dim was being kept. His stupid daughter had never been able to do what he was about to accomplish. He would make Sinbad the Sailor quake in fear, drop to his knees and welcome death! Yes, he would have his revenge on that rogue who had beheaded him and spurned his daughter!  
  
Soon, yes, soon he would appear to Sinbad. But not just yet. He needed more time to allow his powers to strengthen. That fool Dim Dim was becoming quite troublesome. He couldn't have that old wizard getting in the way. He couldn't allow him to invite the sailor ahead of schedule. *The welcoming party isn't even ready yet* he chuckled to himself.  
  
Now back in his makeshift temporary throne room, Turok looked out over the small isle. **Too many damn flowers** he thought viscously while watching the tiny bees flit from one bright flower to the next. **It wasn't supposed to be this cheery!!** he though angrily. **Well that's what happens when you send a monster to do a mans job.** He should have taken care of Dim Dim personally. And Sinbad as well for that matter.  
  
He couldn't wait much longer. He needed that boy to suffer. Turning to his scrying pool, he allowed an image to come into focus. An image he was becoming quite familiar with. The Nomad, sailing aimlessly for there was no where for it to go. He couldn't very well have that boy sailing off right when he had him so close! One night, while some lone sailor was directing the ship and everyone else on board had fallen asleep, he had called the fog forward to surround the ship. It was then that he had used the last of his powers to bring the ship and crew intact into this dimension with him and Dim Dim. Now he was just letting Sinbad drive himself to distraction with trying to find land.  
  
Dawn was breaking over the Nomad now, and he could already see most members of the crew on deck. Yes, he would enjoy killing them all. He then focused his attention on two individuals in particular. A cruel smile broke out across his face as he watched the pair standing at the railing looking out over the sea. He would make the sailor pay alright, pay dearly. Maeve stood looking out over the water, when she felt Sinbad's presence behind her. A year ago that sensation would have sent shivers down her back and put her on guard. But that was a long time ago. She smiled softly, it was comforting to be near him. And she welcomed his presence.  
  
'You alright?' he asked quietly, concern colouring his words. Dermott had been missing all morning and it wasn't like there was anywhere for him to go. Maeve had tried to contact him, but it appeared that whatever magic held them captive, was also dampening Maeve's connection to Dermott.  
  
Turning to face him, she forced a smile, "I'm alright Sinbad, just . worried about him. That's all.'' Her voice dropped at the end of her sentence and she turned back to the sea.  
  
Sinbad put a hand on her shoulder, also looking out to the sea. He knew she was worried about Dermott. He was too, but he didn't want to upset her any further so he said "I'm sure he'll be back anytime now. He's probably just out stretching his wings you know.'' Trying to lighten the mood, he added "At least Dermott gets to leave this floating heap!".  
  
Maeve turned to him, amused by his comment. "So I can't call the Nomad a boat, but you're allowed to call her a 'HEAP'?" she asked in mock shock.  
  
"Well I am the captain" he stated matter-of-factly with a wave of his arm. He smiled, glad that he had distracted her from worrying, at least for the moment.  
  
She raised and eyebrow, a smile upon her lips. "Still" she retorted, "that's certainly no way to speak about a lady. And I thought you knew how to treat women."  
  
Sinbad smiled at her. His calm exterior successfully hiding the turmoil in his mind. He was never truly certain how to respond in situations like this. At least not in situations which involved Maeve. With other women he would have a smooth and confident response. But Maeve wasn't trying to bait him. or was she? He could never tell! And if he said the wrong thing she would turn away from him or worse... turn him into a bar-be-que. And neither of those options were desirable. He made a split second decision and decided to feign confidence right now and see where that would get him.  
  
"I do know how to treat a woman Maeve" he stated, then lowering his voice he privately whispered in her ear "I could prove that to you if you'd let me" Then he waited, breath held, for her response.  
  
She chuckled lowly. His heart met his stomach. She continued to laugh as she nodded her goodbye and headed past him and back below to her cabin. "I think I have some more studying to do today sailor" she called back over her shoulder, "my deepest regrets, I assure you."  
  
He watched her go, glad that she hadn't baked him alive for the bold comment, but sad that it had prompted her to remove herself from his company. He thought maybe he should follow her and apologize. **You're an idiot Sinbad** he chided himself internally. The comment had been too bold for him to make. At least she treated it as a joke. But if she only knew how serious he had been..  
  
Maeve rushed down the hallway to her private cabin. Once the door was securely closed behind her she allowed her cheeks to flush red like they had been dying to up on deck. That idiot sailor! Didn't he know what he was doing to her! True she might have given him the opening, but she really hadn't expected him to use it. Her and Sinbad were rarely so... open with comments like that. She tried to calm the beating of her heart and regain her composure. She could handle compliments and conversations with double-meanings, but not with Sinbad, and not so spontaneously. And she barely bothered to wonder why that was. She had long ago given up lying to herself about her feelings. Now she only had to lie to Sinbad, Dermott and the crew in general.. that she could handle with grace and ease!  
  
But up on deck he had caught her off-guard. Reflecting on the moment she wondered if she had come across looking like a little school-girl with a crush. Running off to her cabin with the excuse of studying had certainly been a mistake. Now she was stuck below deck for at least the next hour.. **Just great** she thought to herself. She sat down on her bed and looked around, trying to decide what to do to pass the time. 


	2. Chapter 2

Just as she sat down on her bed, she felt the familiar tingle of Dermott's mind. He was exhausted, but alive. And his mind was racing, she could only catch glimpses of scenes as he flashed them to her. The visions blurred in her mind and one thing above all became clear. He had seen Dim Dim! The realization washed over her in a wave and she jumped to her feet. They were going the wrong way! She had to tell Sinbad. She ran up the stairs bursting onto the deck she had vacated only minutes earlier.

"Maeve?" Firouz asked with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine Firouz, it's Dermott. I need Sinbad, where is he?" Her words came out in a steady stream as her eyes scanned the ship.

Firouz looked quizically at her and slowly raised his arm to point to the Captain, but Maeve was already half way across the deck.

"Sinbad" she began breathlessly.

"Maeve," he exclaimed "I can see Dermott!" he handed her the magnascope and pointed. Sure enough, Dermott was coming up fast behind them.

"I know Sinbad," she stated as she pushed the magnascope back into his hands, "we have to turn the ship around.

Sinbad cut her off with a wave of his hand as he looked intensely at the horizon. Just behind Dermott, a huge storm cloud, the likes of which he had never seen, swept into view. The winds died momentarily on the deck. The sails, stilled.

"Brace yourselves men!" Sinbad bellowed in the silence just as the winds picked up and the storm hit them full on.

"Dermott!!" Maeve yelled as she ran to the rail. The hawk was suddenly lost from view as Sinbad pulled her down to the deck.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the aftermath of the storm, Sinbad stood on the deck of the Nomad. Drenched to the core, and exhausted from the strain of several hours of intense strain; he had lost several crew members, the mast, almost all their cargo and Dermott. Sinbad shifted his eyes towards the sorceress who had her eyes glued to the horizon; desperately searching for her beloved companion. They had both seen Dermott knocked off course by that storm, and Sinbad doubted very much that he had survived the force of it. For Maeve's sake, he prayed he was wrong.

Rongar helped Firouz scan the sea for their lost comrades. So far with no success. Sinbad cursed out loud, anger at the situation welling up inside him. What use was he? A leader without direction. A captain with a dwindling crew. He was supposed to protect these people, and he had let them down. Steered them right into danger that he was helpless to escape.

He turned toward the water, lost in his reverie when he noticed the driftwood floating by… noticed the small lump it ferried… recognized the soaked feathers of an immobile Dermott.

"Maeve!" he shouted immediately to her as he wasted no time in descending the rope ladder towards the water, drawing the looks of most of the crew. She crossed the deck and was at the railing within moments of his call. Peering down, she saw the reason for Sinbad's haste. There, floating among the wreckage was her brother, unmoving, drifting past them. Her voice seemed to have fled from her. Sinbad had already reached him and had gently scooped the hawk into his arms. As he climbed over the rail, Maeve felt the familiar tingle of dread as she stared at Dermott, her eyes never leaving his fragile body. Her world stopped spinning. Maeve was vaguely aware of a flurry of activity around her… of Firouz coming over and giving Sinbad instructions...of Dermott being carried below to her cabin…. of the scientist examining him. And distantly, she felt the warmth of Sinbad's hand on her back. But most details were lost to her mind as she focused all of her strength and love on her brother, begging him not to leave her alone. She felt the life inside him fading quickly. And then… it went out.

"NOOOOO!!" the cry erupted from within Maeve as her knees buckled and she met the floor. Rongar pulled the sorceress to her feet and held her firmly, allowing her to rest all her weight on him. She turned to him for comfort, and the moor held her as the first tears began to fall.

"I'm so sorry Maeve," Firouz's voice was heavy with feeling. "There's nothing I can do for a hawk…" his voice drifted off as his attention was pulled back to the corpse on the table.

Everyone but Maeve watched, as Dermott's body began to glow an ethereal blue. The light encompassed his body, then brightened to a blinding white, that even Maeve noticed. The light faded quickly to reveal the form of a man, one that Maeve had not seen in almost 8 years. The grief and bitterness welled up inside her at the sight of her brother's human form. Cursed to remain a hawk until death. Human now, when he no longer had life in his arms to hold her. She moved towards him now to hold his lifeless hand in her own.

The shock in the room was complete. Sinbad and Doubar exchanged bewildered looks while Rongar stared at the youth on the table attempting to comprehend what had just occurred. Firouz snapped out of his confusion almost immediately as his doctor skills automatically kicked in at the sight of a drowning victim. A hawk he could not help… a human, a human he could resuscitate! As Firouz began his administrations, Maeve allowed herself to hope, to believe that things would be alright. Agonizing seconds passed by until finally the silence was broken by the sound of gurgling and coughing.

Dermott expelled the sea water lodged in his lungs and opened his eyes to look directly into Maeve's loving face. Noticing the tears running rivers down her cheeks, he reached up to brush them away as he telepathically said _None of that now, Sister._ She held onto his hand at that moment and planted a kiss in his palm as the moment of realization hit Dermott. He had a hand! He pulled it back to examine it as Maeve, grinning from ear to ear bent over to wrap her arms around his neck as she said to him Welcome back brother.

The crew who had been watching this silent exchange were now very curious, and very confused. They all shifted uncomfortably. Sinbad could see the joy in Maeve's every move and was vaguely aware of the slight pinch of jealousy he was feeling towards this unknown male, who obviously had Maeve's full affection. Doubar was the first to break the silence. "Care to introduce us to your friend lass?" he questioned.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hours later…. Above deck…

Sinbad stood beside Maeve looking out to sea. For all their horrible circumstances, he was in what he would call, a chipper mood. He felt that some great burden had been lifted from the Nomad, and from Maeve. Shortly after learning Dermott's true identity, and relationship to Maeve, Sinbad had been able to share her joy at having Dermott back.

Currently the younger man was resting below deck, after his rather strenuous day. He had informed Sinbad of DimDim's location, and promptly passed out. Firouz was keeping a close eye on his state. Sinbad had immediately turned the ship around following Dermott's coordinates as best he could since the storm had blown them off course… yet again. They were heading towards danger and they all knew it. But the promise of finding DimDim overshadowed their fears. They were also aware now of Turok's presence. Sinbad realized that this might also mean that Rumina and Scratch would be joining the reunion shortly. But none of this was bothering the Captain of the Nomad at the moment.

He glanced over at his smiling companion. Her joy was infectious and he couldn't help but smile at her. The sun was setting in the distance causing the sky to melt into all shades of red, yellow and orange. The light glinted off the highlights in Maeve's red curls, giving her the look of a serene goddess. He stared at her for a moment with this thought in mind, thinking how out of character it was for her to be looking serene. As if reading his mind (which he was certain she could do if she wanted) she turned to him and flashed him a mischievous half smile.

"Dinar for your thoughts Captain," she baited him, with a smile on her lips.

Recognizing the power play had begun again, Sinbad smiled confidently back and said "I was just contemplating the beauty to be found in a sunset."

Maeve looked back at the sky and murmured "It is beautiful."

Not one to miss his cue from a lady, Sinbad stared at Maeve's face as he promptly replied, "I've always thought so." He was rewarded again with the half smile as Maeve boldly turned to him with her arms crossed.

"Is that a veiled compliment Captain?" she drawled jokingly, as if she were irritated at the possibility.

"My apologies if it came out that way Maeve. I was actually trying to be direct." He replied as he turned again to gaze at the sky. Maeve's demeanor immediately transformed from joking… to something Sinbad still hadn't learned to read. She smiled quietly at his side profile before turning to look out to sea again herself. Inwardly she was excited by the comment, and terrified by it at the same time. So much had changed in the past few hours, she hadn't even been given time to reevaluate her life and priorities. Now that her quest to free Dermott was unnecessary, perhaps it was time to consider other possibilities. Tall, dark, handsome, captain possibilities.

Maeve's silence at his remark finally prompted a sideways glance from Sinbad. He desperately wished he could peek into her mind for just a few seconds as her exterior rarely gave any clues to her inner contemplations. However he gathered that her continued presence meant he hadn't angered her, and since he was in such high spirits, he decided to continue his advances. He shifted his weight moving his body slightly closer to hers, closing the inches between them as they both looked silently out to sea. He allowed his pinky finger to brush against hers as they rested on the railing. She gave him a small, knowing smile at that, but did not remove her hand. Smiling back he covered her hand with his. No words were needed. They both craved the slight contact. Moments like this were few and far between for them, which made them all the sweeter when they happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I used to have a plan for this story, but it seems to have escaped me in the years that have gone by. Does anyone out there still want me to write more for this?


End file.
